Hisahide
How Hisahide joined the Tourney Hisahide appears before Mitsuhide, proudly claiming himself to be the villain of the era. As the daimyo of Yamato Province, he aids the Saitō during their conflict against Nobunaga. Defeated and captured, he is brought to the Demon King and urges for his execution. Humiliated and embittered when Nobunaga spares him, Hisahide claims that his life and fate belong to him only, and that Nobunaga has taken them away from him. Joining the Oda in name only, Hisahide schemes to ruin Nobunaga's campaigns by colluding with various factions. He immediately suspects that his retainers' ambitions are divided and decides to use it to his advantage. When Nobunaga returns to Gifu, Hisahide hires Koshōshō and Magoichi to raise rebels and threaten the shogun in the capital. Foiled by Nobunaga's sudden return, Hisahide plots to hit closer to home by convincing Nagamasa to betray Nobunaga. Nobunaga reveals that he was aware of Hisahide's involvement in the event but mockingly holds Hisahide responsible of the subjugation, sparing him again. Deciding that Nagamasa's death at Noda-Fukushima isn't enough, he decides to prey upon Mitsuhide's insecurities. As he joins the Oda force at Nagashino, he tries yet fails to warp Hideyoshi's loyalties to Nobunaga. The Takeda's fall at Nagashino restores Hisahide's courage to take back his fate with his own hands. He is entrusted to protect Shigisan Castle during the Kii Province campaign and uses this chance to betray the Oda. Hisahide challenges his former lord to a final duel to the death and loses. Nobunaga is willing to spare Hisahide once more if he surrenders his favorite tea kettle to him. Set on claiming his own life on his own terms, Hisahide blows himself up with explosives hidden inside the tea kettle. His death impacts Mitsuhide, prompting the latter to rebel. After killing a number of delegates at a meeting, Hisahide plans to take his fate at thesecond Tourney. He is spotted as a "bringer of death" by Elena. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Crouches with a bomb ready. After the announcer calls his name Hisahide throws his bomb and it explodes. It clears to show Matsunaga up close with his harpe sickle sword out and saying "Wonder if you like villains?" Special Moves Spider Blast (Neutral) Sends spiders of energy out, and they explode. Web Bomb (Side) Stuns the enemies with a small forward spider web blast then ignites a bomb while still holding it beside himself as he braces. Hisahide then throws a bomb in front of them with a wider-ranged purple explosion as a finishing touch. Arachnid Slam (Up) Lobs a bomb forward to launch any targets. If it connects, then the next input can be done which involves him jumping to the air spike-slashing the enemies downward for an area-of-effect slam causing a small quake. If in midair, he will boost upward and slash, then drop the bomb. Suntiger Gunpowder (Down) Rushes forward circularly while dragging his sickle along the ground, fire columns then rise from the ground around the areas Hisahide dragged and in front of himself as well, via igniting left-behind gunpowder. Spider Fire (Hyper Smash) Tosses bombs in succession to the ground as his advances forward. The finisher six bombs later involves him slamming his sickle three times (to the right, left then center) for trails of blazing and exploding fire, then takes a bowing gesture at the end. Spider Madness (Final Smash) Throws three large spider webs on the ground in tandem with bombs, causing the said bombs to get stuck underneath. Soon after snapping his finger, the webs and bombs alike explode. Victory Animations #Hisahide clutches his face saying "Hehehe..." then slashes his sickle left saying "My condolences." #Hisahide swipes his sicle two times and kicks a bomb forward saying "I hope those whom I defeated aren't in too much pain?" #Hisahide leans forward, then throws a bomb and spreads himself saying "Some will perceive me as the land's greatest villain now." then laughs maniacally. On-Screen Appearance Hisahide emerges from an explosion and takes out his sickle saying "You're not afraid to face me, are you?" Trivia *Hisahide Matsunaga's rival is an African capoeira girl fighter named Elena, his second rival is the oldest Marzban of Pars, Bahman. *Although Samurai Warriors 4 wasn't English dubbed, Hisahide Matsunaga shares his English voice actor with Younger Toguro, Rolento F. Schugerg and Vergo. *Hisahide Matsunaga shares his Japanese vocie actor with Ryuji Yamazaki, Sokaku Mochizuki, Gato, Kouryu, Rob Python, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, Edge Master, Kowalski Penguin, Spire, Mr. Frosty, Shioh of the Gomar and Shioh pair, Pico, Yosemite Sam, Bryce Adams, Darkk Crafter, Glacius, Barlowe and Shao Kahn. *Hisahide Matsunaga shares his French voice actor with Captain Jack Sparrow, Rango, Spiritomb, Victor Van Dort and Lexaeus. *Hisahide Matsunaga shares his German voice actor with Bot, Doc Louis, Issun, Lu Xun, Milo X2, Crustle, Crobat, Kinnikuman Mariposa and Tiki Tong. *Hisahide Matsunaga shares his Arabic voice actor with Bruce the Shark, Raphael the Raven, William Anthonio Zeppeli, Benjamin Clawhauser, Snotty Boy, Mr. Bear and Ride Boarski. *Hisahide Matsunaga shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Red Skull and Destroyman. Category:Samurai Warriors characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters